Gruvia Oneshots
by Vilandel
Summary: Sie zeigte ihre Liebe, er versuchte sie zu verbergen... Bei ihrer erster Begegnung Feinde, jetzt Mitglieder derselben Gilde... Ihre Magien sind verbunden, Eis und Wasser... (Oneshots zu Gray & Juvia)
1. 10 Dinge über Gruvia

**10 Dinge über Gruvia**

**1.** Juvia stört es nicht, dass Gray sich immer ausziehen muss. Sie will nur die einzige sein, die davon profitiert...

**2.** Eismagier sind genau wie Iglus. Sie halten die Wärme auf. Doch in einem Iglu bleibt man die ganze Nacht. Eine Nacht mit Gray-Sama...

**3. **Als Lyon anfing mit Rin auszugehen und Lucy mit Natsu, fiel Gray und Juvia ein Stein vom Herzen. Was Eifersucht angeht sind beide auf gleicher Ebene...

**4.** Grays grösste Angst ist, dass Juvia sich als Wasser auf ihn ohnmächtig wird und beim Aufwachen sofort wieder Mensch wird. Denn wenn er nicht schnell weggeht, werden ihre Körper miteinander verbunden und sie sehen dann aus wie zweieiige siamesische Zwillinge…

**5.** Gray ist froh, dass Juvia eher warme Kleider trägt. So ist er meistens der einzige, der von ihren beneidenswerten Formen profitieren kann…

**6.** Dass ihre Magien komplementär sind, bemerken Gray und Juvia nicht nur im Kampf, sondern auch im Bett…

**7.** Juvia hat ihre Gray-Puppe behalten. Für den Fall dass Gray-Sama auf einer Mission ist und sie alleine zuhause bleibt…

**8.** Gray zeigt nie gerne seine Gefühle. Darum war er auch Juvia gegenüber öfters kalt. Er fand sie halt viel zu gut für ihn…

**9.** Er und Lucy? Himmel, allein bei diesen Gedanken muss Gray kotzen…

**10.** Bei Juvia war es Liebe auf dem ersten Blick. Bei Gray war es… etwas, worüber er nicht gerne redet…


	2. Geständnis

**Geständnis**

Warum hatte er sich bloss auf diese blöde Wette eingelassen? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass er verlieren würde! Verdammt Das war sowas von peinlich. Die Mädchen von Team Aisling waren wirklich hinterhältige Hexen. Rin hatte mit ihm gewettet, dass er nicht mal eine Stunde lange schaffen würde, angezogen zu bleiben. Falls er es schaffen würde, sollten Rin, Vivi und Takani in Häschen-Kostümen zu Gajeels Lied tanzen. Andernfalls sollte Gray Juvia endlich seine Gefühlen gestehen. Was nun der Fall sein würde.

Gray musste zugegeben, Juvia hatte ihm auf dem ersten Blick gefallen. Doch er hatte es nie bemerkt. Er gehörte nicht zu den Menschen die merken, dass jemand in einem verliebt oder dass man selber verliebt war. Darum hatte er sich immer gefragt, warum er immer wütend wurde, wenn Lyon Juvia zu nah kam. Er war so blöd, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er verliebt und eifersüchtig war! Zum Glück hatte Lyon Juvia aufgegeben und ging nun mit Rin aus. Das störte Gray auch ein bisschen, aber da seine Freundin aus Kindertagen glücklich mit dem Eismagier von Lamia Scale schien, war es doch nicht so dramatisch. Es störte ihm einfach, dass Lyon auf Mädchen zu stehen schien, die irgendwie eine Verbindung mit Gray hatten.

Wie auch immer, vor dieser Wette war ihm gar nicht klar geworden, was er für Juvia empfand. Eigentlich sollte er den Aisling-Mädchen danken, aber das war nicht gerade sein Stil. Nun begab er sich zum See, da Juvia ihre Zeit am Spätnachmittag gerne dort verbrachte. Selbst wenn es regnet. Beschämt musste Gray sich daran zurückerinnern, wie er den Regen immer als depressiv betrachtete. Er hatte Unrecht. Einmal hatte er sich über den Regen beschwert und da hatte ihm Vivis Nichte, Hippilie, entgegnet, dass es in den südlichen, trockenen Ländern fast nie Regen gab und die Menschen sich immer freuten, wenn etwas Wasser vom Himmel fiel. Zudem hatte Gray von der Wolfsgöttin erfahren, dass Pflanzen und Natur den Regen brauchten um zu wachsen. Das hatte er noch nie gewusst.

„Gray-Sama?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Gray zu dem Mädchen um, die sein eiskaltes Herz zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte, ohne dass er es je bemerkt hatte. Er war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte hatte, wie schnell er schon zum See gekommen war. Doch das kümmerte den Eismagier herzlich wenig. Wieso hatte nie wahrgenommen, wie wunderschön Juvia war? Dunkelblaue Augen, so blau der tiefe Ozean. Strahlend blaue Haare, wie der wolkenlose Himmel an einem Wintermorgen, bevor die Sonne aufging. Eine Haut so hell wie das reinste Porzellan. Zähne so strahlend weiss wie Perlen. Einen Körper, der ihm zum Nasenbluten einlud. Verdammt, jetzt bekam er noch perverse Gedanken. Er war doch nicht Sting, verdammt nochmal!

„Geht es Gray-Sama gut?", frage die Wassermagierin seiner Träume besorgt und kam näher. Da kam Gray ein Gedanke. Verdammt, er hatte noch nicht geplant, WIE er Juvia seine Liebe gestehen sollte. Wie machte man eine Liebeserklärung, mit allem Drum und Dran? Hatte er Blumen kaufen sollen? Doch bevor Gray eine Panikattacke bekam, kam ihm eine Idee. Er war doch kein Mann der grossen Worte, also was wäre wenn er sie einfach küssen würde? Ganz nach Dragonslayerart?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken presste er ihre Lippen gegen ihre. Sie waren weich und schmeckten nach Himbeeren. Zuerst blieb Juvia steif, so schockiert war sie. Gerade als Gray sich traurig von ihr lösen wollte, erwiderte sie den Kuss stürmisch und schmiegte sich glücklich gegen ihren geliebten Eismagier. Gray genoss den Kuss. Er hatte viel verpasst und nun er wollte alles nachholen, jeden Augenblick mit Juvia geniessen. Bald trafen sich ihre Zungen und der Kuss musste wegen mangelnder Luft abgebrochen werden.

„Juvia liebt Gray-Sama!"

„Gray liebt Juvia auch."

Glücklich und mit geröteten Wangen starrte Gray in die Augen seiner frischgebackenen Freundin. Jetzt hatte er die Frau, in die seit langem unwissend verliebt war, in seinen Armen. Er würde Rin, Vivi und Takani einen Dankeschön-Korb zukommen lassen, schliesslich konnte er dank ihnen Juvia endlich ein Liebesgeständnis geben.


End file.
